


love is more depressing than depression.

by sweetaeste



Series: haikyuu oneshots. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Demon King Oikawa Tooru, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Demons Are Assholes, Final Haikyuu Quest, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Mage Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pain, Sad Oikawa Tooru, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaeste/pseuds/sweetaeste
Summary: A demon king Oikawa Tooru and a human knight Iwaizumi Hajime finds comfort in each other's arms despite the difference in their races. They were fine until one day Oikawa decides to leave Iwaizumi without any explaination.A Final Haikyuu Quest with my own twist.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu oneshots. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088408
Kudos: 15





	love is more depressing than depression.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this painful abomination I have created. Unedited so beware of errors.

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐓𝐨𝐨𝐫𝐮 was not a normal human being, he wasn't even human to begin with, he was a demon, to be exact, he was the son of the current demon king, he was destined to take after the throne.

𝐈𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐳𝐮𝐦𝐢 𝐇𝐚𝐣𝐢𝐦𝐞 was just a plain old human. Not exactly plain, he grew up being thought different arts of wielding a sword, he was being trained as a knight, he was destined to be a knight.

Both grew up in a completely different environment, races, beliefs and nurture, little did everyone know, both had found solitude in each other's arms but life had suprises waiting for the both of them.

"𝑰𝒘𝒂-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏! 𝑳𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒚 𝒔𝒖𝒏𝒇𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒔!" A small brunette boy gleefully said to a black haired boy upon finding a bunch of sunflowers.

"𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒖𝒏𝒇𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒔, 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒚 𝑻𝒐𝒐𝒓𝒖, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆'𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕," the black haired boy retorted back who was resting under the tree, a basket on his side containing empty lunch boxes.

It was a sunny day in the mountains but it was also very windy, making it extremely fun and refreshing to be resting underneath the tree shade. Iwaizumi looked the brunette boy, he was carrying a bunch of sunflowers on his arms, there is a smile in his face that seems to light up everything around him.

He averted his eyes from his friend's face and instead moved it to the top of his head, there were small horns that could be barely seen along with the fluffy brown hair. Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa was a demon and them meeting was strictly prohibited but he just can't seem to leave the brunette alone. He was attracted to the life and light he gives out, the way he smiles and calls his name, he was attached to Oikawa.

"𝑰𝒘𝒂-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏, 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌," Oikawa called him, distracting him from his reverie, he then look at what the other boy was doing, he was making the sunflowers twirl and float in mid air, Iwaizumi's eyes went wide, excitement filled his young mind as he watches the scene unfold in front of him.

"𝑾-𝒘𝒐𝒘, 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒚," he softly muttered in amusement as the sunflower float before falling into the grass.

"𝑫𝒊𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝑰𝒘𝒂-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏?" Oikawa asked him, a smile plastered in his face.

"𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒉, 𝑰 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒕 𝒂 𝒍𝒐𝒕," he replied back, a small smile had also found its way onto his lips.

"𝑰𝒘𝒂-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏," the brunette called him once again before resting his head on Iwaizumi's shoulders.

"𝑯𝒎𝒎?" 

"𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖," Oikawa said to him, it took Iwaizumi a few seconds before the information registered into his brain.

"𝑾𝒂𝒊𝒕, 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕, 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝑻𝒐𝒐𝒓𝒖? 𝒀-𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖?" He suddenly bursted out making Oikawa flinch.

"𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒔-𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆," Oikawa stuttered as tears were slowly starting to block his eyesight.

"𝑾𝒉𝒚? 𝑻𝒐𝒐𝒓𝒖, 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕?" Iwaizumi asked, his eyes were also starting to be filled with tears.

"𝑰-𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒐, 𝑰 𝒄-𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈. 𝑰'𝒎 𝒔𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚, 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃-𝒃𝒚𝒆 𝑰𝒘𝒂-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏," Oikawa hurriedly said before running off into the other direction.

That day Iwaizumi went home crying with a basket in his hand. The sunflowers on the tree were blown away by the wind, scattering it across the mountain grass.

That day Oikawa went home crying, his heart heavy, the warm feeling of Iwaizumi's figure constantly replaying in his mind.

A decade went by in a flash, Iwaizumi was now a knight, the countless hours of training and bruises had finally payed off, clad in a shiny heavy metal armour and a long black sword resting on its scabbard attached to his hip. He stood proudly in front of the castle, the castle where the known wicked demon king resides. He and his squad came to the place to finally end the suffering the king was putting their land into.

"𝑳𝒆𝒕'𝒔 𝒈𝒐," Iwaizumi said, voice stern, he was trying to push aside the thoughts of the brunette boy he met decades ago, he needs to focus on this mission, if not, death would be walking right behind them.

Unknown to the group who was outside the castle, a black haired guy with a bad bedhead hair was watching, a smirk formed in his lips, "𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒌𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒆," he said to the man sitting at the gold throne, his eyes were glowing red, he was wearing a black clothing with gold linings underneath, a blood red cape adorns his shoulders and a skull brooch on his chest.

"𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎 𝑲𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒐," he said.

"𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕? 𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒅𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝑰 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎? 𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑻𝒐𝒐𝒓𝒖?!" Kuroo shouted once he realized Oikawa isn't joining with him.

"𝑻𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒔," Oikawa continued, as he leaned on the throne and closed his eyes.

Kuroo gritted his teeth to stop himself from arguing back, be knows better than to argue with Oikawa. He then stepped backwards then bowed down before going his way, leaving the brunette alone in the room.

"𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒉𝒖𝒉 𝑰𝒘𝒂-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏?" he said to nobody as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the exit.

Heavy footsteps plagued the empty hallway, curious eyes scanned the dark and gloomy interior of the castle. It was adorned with black and gold colors making it simple yet elegant. While on they were looking at the amazing designs, Iwaizumi suddenly stopped making the other stop too.

"𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒅𝒅𝒍𝒚 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒏 𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈'𝒔 𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒍𝒆," Iwaizumi suddenly perked up.

"𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒐𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒊𝒆 𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆. 𝑾𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒍𝒖𝒓𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆," he followed before continuing their way to reach the end of the hallway.

Iwaizumi's mind starts to wonder somewhere else, rather, someone else, the brunette boy with fluffy hair and horns. The memory still pains him, the day where he left him alone, wondering and crying. Ever since, the brunette never once left his mind, he used him as an inspiration to work harder, to endure his training. 

'𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑓 ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑛 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔?' He asked himself then quickly dismissing the thought, there is no way someone as bright and gentle as Oikawa would be a demon king, right?

He tried to push the thoughts once again, this castle is making him remember those memories that was made decades ago, he doesn't even know if the brunette is still alive, afterall, demons are hated, killed, their horns being sold at black markets and displayed for fancy decors.

Iwaizumi sighed as they enter a huge room, the interior was even more fancy, chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, marbled floors, gold linens on tables and gold accented everywhere. A perfect place for a demon king to live, but Iwaizumi was still wondering, why is the place so quiet? 

"𝑨𝒉! 𝑭𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆, 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒖𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒗𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒅, 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒓𝒖𝒅𝒆," a voice said to them, Iwaizumi immediately looked behind him before taking out his sword and placing it in front of him. He searched the area for source of the voice and saw a shadow behind a pillar.

"𝑮𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒖𝒕! 𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇!" He shouted as he gripped his sword harder.

"𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒂𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒅𝒆𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈. 𝑹𝒖𝒅𝒆, 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒓𝒖𝒅𝒆 𝒗𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒔," A figure said as he finally showed to the group.

The figure was wearing a white cloak that was draped around his shoulders, a black clothing with gold on its edges. His eyes where red, glowing red, he had a messy black hair and horns are visibly seen on top of his head.

"𝑾𝒉𝒐 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖? 𝑻𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒖𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒔!" 

"𝑶𝒉? 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈? 𝑯𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒑 𝒖𝒏𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒖𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒚, 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒊𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆," the stranger said in a mocking voice as he walks towards them slowly.

Iwaizumi felt angry at the stranger's words, he looks strong but that doesn't scare him at all, he prepared for this all his life and he is not backing out after all of what he went through.

"𝑶𝒉! 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒐𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒅𝒖𝒄𝒆 𝒎𝒚𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇, 𝑰'𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒏 𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈'𝒔 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒏, 𝑲𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒐. 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒖𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐𝒅𝒂𝒚, 𝑰𝒘𝒂-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏," He heared Kuroo said, his eyes widening at the nickname that he was given, it made his blood boil.

"𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕!" He gritted his teeth in anger as he pushed his thoughts about the brunette that called him the exact nickname.

"𝑰𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊-𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒑𝒂𝒊, 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕?" The redhead asked him, it was Hinata. His curious eyes where piercing through his soul, he can't tell them, he can't let them know. He didn't reply to the question and instead ran towards Kuroo with his sword, swinging it, aiming to hit the male.

"𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑰𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒔𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒎𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐," Kuroo said to Iwaizumi with a smirk as he swiftly dodges his attacks.

Iwaizumi continued to swing his sword as his team mates backed him up, it was them vs Kuroo. The man, no, demon keeps dodging his attacks and it makes him even more determind to swing his sword. Pouring every anger and hatred on his swing, for his family, for their town, for his friends, for everyone that died in the hands these demons. Not long after, he managed to hit Kuroo, it was a big and clean hit. He watched as the demon stumbles back in shock and put his hand on the bloody wound.

"𝑨𝒔 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒂𝒔 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝑲𝒆𝒏𝒎𝒂 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆," he said before putting back his sword on it's scabbard.

Kuroo's eyes went wide and looked at the group standing in behind Iwaizumi, a glimpse of a pudding head could be seen. It made sigh and shake his head as if he remembered something in the past.

"𝑵𝒐𝒆 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆, 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆?" Iwaizumi asked Kuroo once again, there were no emotion on his face making Kuroo unable to read the man in front of him.

"𝑯𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒔," he said, voice and head low. This was painful to him, letting his king, his friend to his death, but there's nothing he could do, he couldn't disobey his orders.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue in annoyance as his members went over to him. "𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒑𝒂𝒊? 𝑫𝒊𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒉𝒊𝒎?" Hinata asked him, eagerly waiting for his answers.

"𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒎, 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒈𝒖𝒚, 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒊𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒇𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒚 𝒃𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒓 𝒊𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆," he replied back before walking towards the hallway to exit the castle.

His friends watched him as he walks out of the room, they were worried for their friend but none of them had the courage to stop him. They instead looked at the wounded demon, their eyes went wide when Kenma started to make his way towards the demon before hugging him tightly.

He started to get impatient along his way to the mountains, to the place where they met, to the place they once hang out and hid from the world. His heart were hammering in his chest, hands were sweaty, he was not even sure if he was angry, nervous or in pain. Iwaizumi was still processing the fact that his friend, the same stupid friend he made so many memories with and left him crying and broken would grow up as the demon king. He would grow up only to be slain by Iwaizumi. 𝐹𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑙𝑦 𝑐𝑟𝑢𝑒𝑙.

Iwaizumi sighs as looked at the blue sky, it was sunny and windy, just like the day he left him. The breeze was still fresh just like the memories he had with Oikawa as if it happened yesterday. As if they never grew up. Be noticed that the grass on the mountains were now long, there were fields of flowers that could be seen, he was awestruck by the beauty and immediately regretted that he stopped coming to these mountains. 

When he finally saw the tree that they used to sat underneath, he held his sword tight that was beside his hip, he took a sharp intake of breath as he nears the tree. He then saw Oikawa's figure sitting, leaning on it's trunk, he was dressed in black, red and gold, his eyes were closed and theres a bunch of flower lei sitting on top of his brunette locks.

"𝑾𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆?" 

Those words suddenly left his mouth making him shocked, he looked at Oikawa who opened his eyes and sat up straight. Blood red eyes met his eyes, there was a gentle smile on his face and it made Iwaizumi mad, sad and many more. How could he? How could he smile despite everything that he did? 

"𝑳𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒏𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆, 𝑰𝒘𝒂-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏," Oikawa said to him. His voice was not pitchy and high anymore, it was deep and attractive. He sounded sad.

"𝑨𝒏𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒚 𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝑶𝒊𝒌𝒂𝒘𝒂," he said then clenches his jaw, his hands formed in a ball.

"𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆, 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆. 𝑯𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒆 𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒚 𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒑𝒖𝒏𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕. 𝑰 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒉𝒖𝒓𝒕, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒉𝒖𝒓𝒕 𝒆𝒏𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚," he replied back as he stood up from his position and dusted off his clothing.

"𝑺𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍! 𝑯-𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕!" He screamed at the brunette who didn't even flinch, a gentle smile still placed on his lips.

"𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑰𝒘𝒂-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏," he told him as he walks towards him before wrapping his arm around him.

Oikawa didn't feel cold, ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑚, ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑚𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑠, 𝑠𝑢𝑛𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑠. Oikawa smelled like ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒.. Iwaizumi couldn't hug him back, he can't, the anger he is feeling is much more stronger than the love he once felt for the brunette.

"𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆, 𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒂𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒍𝒍, 𝑰'𝒗𝒆 𝒑𝒖𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒕𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒐 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒔𝒖𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔," he whispered on his ear, Iwaizumi continued to stay still, his breathing heavy and anger bubbling up inside him as the images of his dead friends and suffering town flashes in his mind.

Iwaizumi finally got a grip of himself and decided to push away Oikawa. He looked at his face, those red eyes, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑠𝑜 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑎𝑑. He didn't wait any longer, he pulled out his sword from it's sheath and placed it front of him.

The brunette smiled at him, it doesn't reach his eyes anymore, he just stood there and waited. Iwaizumi ran, screaming and pierced the blade on Oikawa's torso, he steps back, he watched as the brunette held the sword and look at his torso before looking back up at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi watched as he feel onto his knees, blood now starting to come out of his lips, this is when he realized, he done it.

"𝑰'𝒗𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑶𝒊𝒌𝒂𝒘𝒂 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕 𝒎𝒆! 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒂 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒚. 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒌𝒆𝒏!" he shouted as Oikawa's slumped figure, hot tears were now cascading down his cheeks.

He looked at Oikawa who is still smiling at him, "𝑰-𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝑰'𝒎 𝒔𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚, 𝑰𝒘𝒂-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏," he said to him before coughing blood. "𝑰'𝒎 𝒔-𝒔𝒐, 𝒔𝒐 𝒔-𝒔𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚. 𝑰 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒘-𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒑-𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝑰 𝒍-𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆,"

Iwaizumi continues watching, his hands shaking, tears still streaming down his face, he watches as Oikawa's head lowers. It took him a couple of minutes before realizing what Oikawa said, he immediately went over to the brunette, he kneeled and grabbed his head to take a look at him.

𝐻𝑖𝑠 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑑.

"𝑯𝒆𝒚, 𝑻𝒐𝒐𝒓𝒖? 𝑻𝒐𝒐𝒓𝒖, 𝒘𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒖𝒑, 𝒏𝒐, 𝒅-𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒚-𝒚𝒆𝒕. 𝑷-𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆," he whispered, hoping for Oikawa to open his eyes and look at him.

He pulled him closed and draped his arms around his shoulders. 𝐻𝑒'𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑛𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑. 𝑁𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑚𝑡ℎ 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒. He buried his head on his shoulders and cried, in the distance he could hear his friends coming over to them, he didn't look, he continued crying.

"𝑺𝒆𝒏𝒑𝒂𝒊!" He heard Hinata call behind him.

"𝑰-𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈?" He heard Kenma say.

Iwaizumi suddenly felt a strong hand grabbing him from behind and pulling him away from Oikawa, he looked at who's hand was it. It was from Kuroo, his eyes were glowing red at him, he looked so angry, he dismissed Iwaizumi and walked towards Oikawa's body.

𝐼𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑧𝑢𝑚𝑖 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑢𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑟𝑦 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑚, ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑛 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔, ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑐𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑠𝑢𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑒𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑠𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑦, 𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑒?

𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑂𝑖𝑘𝑎𝑤𝑎 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝐼𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑧𝑢𝑚𝑖 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑂𝑖𝑘𝑎𝑤𝑎 𝑇𝑜𝑜𝑟𝑢.

**Author's Note:**

> FHQ is actually my favorite Haikyuu AU and it is official. I love the pain and suffering IwaOi had to go through in this ship. Long story short, it is FHQ but instead both of them dying, Iwaizumi accidentally kills Oikawa and had to carry the guilt and burden forever.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and see ya next time!


End file.
